Wait
by LittleRed912
Summary: Unfortunately, Coraline left the Ashland. Before that, Wybie promised to wait for her until they meet again... What will they do when they meet again in the future? CXW.


"We're going to leave Ashland to return to Michigan."

Coraline shocked a lot when her mother said that during the dinner.

"You're kidding. It's impossible for us to leave this place". For the first time, Coraline didn't believe her mother. But when she saw her mom and dad were packing after dinner, she realized they were really leaving.

"You can't do this! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I just started to love here!" Coraline felt desperate, her mother just watched her silently.

"You're the one told me that you hate this place. And you always wanted to see your friends in Michigan… and you said…"

"Those words were spoken last year! I started to know friends here! I just started to get used to this place!" She shouted out loud.

"Zip it! What if you let your neighbor surprise?" Mrs. Jones shouted.

"You're surprising them." Coraline then ran out of the door, ran to the middle of the cherry blossom tree forest and sat down on the petals. In fact, she ran out of the door because her mother said "neighbors" in her speech. This let Coraline think someone immediately, it was not Mr. Bobinsky, nor Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible...but Wybie. She was going to tell her best friend about the tragedy, but she didn't have the courage to say it, because she couldn't imagine leaving Wybie. Coraline sat next to the Cherry blossom tree and cried silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

The person who made Coraline scared up in tears was Wybie. He was still wearing a strange skull mask, dirty clothes and crooked hair. But his beautiful and mysterious emerald eyes were shining all the time.

"You scared me to DEATH! You idiot!" Coraline blushed.

"Ha Ha! You finally got scared!"

This silly boy doesn't know anything but laughing next to Coraline. He pulled out a gift box from his pocket and gave it to Coraline. Coraline looked at this black box and looked deeply.

"W….what is this?" Coraline asked.

"You'll see, open it please." Wybie giggled. When Coraline opened the box, she gasped. What's inside, was a brand new Bluetooth earphone from "Life Great".

"You know… just wanted to celebrate earlier for the Christmas…"

Wybie was suddenly hugged by Coraline before finishing his sentence. He felt Coraline was hugging him tightly, crying.

"W….what? W…why are you… Crying?" Wybie surprised why she suddenly cried.

"D…did the p…present… made you cry?" Wybie asked her, but she kept crying. Wybie stunned a moment, then hugged her too.

"U….m… I want to know why you cried suddenly." Wybie asked her. But more questions from Wybie, Coraline cried out loudly.

"Geez! Don't be so sad! Try this!" Wybie pulled out his phone, connected the Bluetooth with the earphone, and put it on Coraline's ear.

.

.

-Don't think of the other places you should have been…-

.

.

-It's a good thing…-

.

.

-That you came along with me…-

.

.

Coraline finally relaxed after listening to this wonderful song.

" _Gold in the air of summer_ … by Kings of Convenience. My first song on the phone. I've always wanted to share with you.'' Wybie smiled.

"….thank you." Coraline wiped out the tears on her face.

"So what's your problem? What made you so sad?" He looked at Coraline. She signed deeply.

"My mother….told….me….that….I'm….." her eyes filled with tears again.

"No… no no no! Come on, come here." Wybie hugged her.

"She…. Told me… that I'm leaving here…" She hugged Wybie comfortably. Wybie stunned a second, then looked at her.

"Well… good for you though, living here might be boring… and… bad." Wybie tried so hard to smile.

"B…but… I don't feel this place boring at all! In fact…. I love here…. I really love here! I love to play in…muds, I love the boring grey uniforms…. I really… love to stay here…." She stood up and looked around this forest silently.

"….With you." She looked at Wybie.

"…Glad to hear that." Wybie smiled… but in his face, there's also bitter emotion on it.

"…when you're leaving?" Wybie picked up a cherry blossom flower, gave it to Coraline.

"Maybe after 3 days, I guess…or even earlier." She held the flower, looked at it.

"1 year in Ashland! What was your most memorable part?" Wybie asked.

"Of course…when we were during the Christmas, We both secretly pretended to be Santa Claus and gave each other presents. And I found you wearing Santa's uniform…." She stopped talking and laughed a bit. That memory was wonderful.

"And… beating the bullies in our class with you." She smiled.

"And… Beldam stuff." She looked at the well at the back. The well still closed hardly, there is stone placed on it, just in case the hand come out.

"Christmas… Bully…. Beldam…. Lots of experience right?" Wybie picked up a non-poisonous wooden stick.

"How about this? You thought the poison oak was the magic rod." He gave the rod to Coraline and laughed.

"You were silly!" Wybie quickly lifted the yellow hood behind Coraline and put it on her head.

"No, I was not! You are the silliest! Why were you Born!" She removed the hood from her head and chased Wybie. They ran a few laps, and Coraline caught Wybie.

.

.

"….I just want to say… Sorry. I was rude when I saw you for the first time." She looked at Wybie sadly.

"I…I don't know… I got numerous things to apologize…to you..." She looked at Wybie's eyes.

"And I want to say a lot with you." Coraline's face was smiling. But some part of the face showed sad emotion.

"I really want the time to stop…Why now? Why I must leave?" She looked at the earphone.

"I know... I understand… but that also means a fresh start." Wybie smiled.

"There will have people…better than me." Coraline surprised when Wybie spoke that.

"You….'re an idiot." Her eyes filled with tears again.

"W…what? Am I wrong?" Wybie ran in front of her, wiped out the tears from her eyes.

"If there are people who are better than you…. I'll like them." Coraline sobbed.

"W…what you mean?" Wybie surprised a lot.

.

.

"I love you!"

She looked at Wybie Though tears filled her eyes and hindered her vision. She persisted in watching him.

.

.

"Love.. me?" Wybie stunned.

"Everybody said you're weird….ugly….stupid…. but in my eyes, you're opposite." She wiped out some tears.

"…Accept me." Coraline stared into his eyes, seemed telling him "If you don't, I'll kill you.".

"You shouldn't say that." Wybie stared at her.

"…why?" Coraline felt there's a storm.

"I love you too…. But you said when you're nearly leaving." He came in front of Coraline and hugged her. Hugs between friends and hugs between lovers...It feels completely different.

"I want to stay with you." Said Coraline.

"Me either." Said Wybie. She pulled out Wybie's phone and used her fingerprint to unlock the phone. Of course, Wybie's fingerprint is also saved in Coraline's phone. It was because they're the best friend. She looked at the Contact, and there were her name and number on it.

"Of course I saved it." Wybie giggled.

"Keep in touch." Coraline looked at the phone.

"Never chat with other girl…. Wait for me…." She looked at him.

"I can do that." Wybie smiled. Coraline kissed Wybie's cheek, they both walked to their own house.

.

.

.

.

.

A few days later, Coraline packed up her stuff and put in in the delivery truck. She greeted and said goodbye to her neighbors, and she saw Wybie standing on her back.

"Hope you have a better tomorrow." Wybie hugged her.

"I will miss you. " Wybie whispered to Coraline, made her cry again.

"Me too..." She cried a bit and calmed down by Wybie's touching.

"Be strong, and always keep in touch." Wybie tried so hard to smile.

"…Bye…"

She got up to the car and left the Ashland.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I do not own Coraline characters, and the song.**


End file.
